Max Steel:Coming Together
by pyrohelixdrago
Summary: this story takes place in season 1 episode 16 elementor had stolen specs from dredd without realizing he tampered with it so when they use the device on max after they captured him and steel they come to find out what a shocking twist they now face...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own this it belongs to Len Wisener

Max Steel: Coming Together

Max was currently imprisoned by elementor trying to find a way out until steel and Sidney come to his rescue but as steel and max link up then fire a turbo beam at elementor while elementor fires a beam from a device it turns to a battle of power till the machine malfunctions suddenly absorbing elementor and fire it at max causes Sidney to be knocked out (losing her memory) and for max to suddenly feel dizzy and pass out with steel but unknown to the heroes max has a red ultralink on his right shoulder silver one on his left a blue one on his right kneecap and a brown one on the left all of them unconscious with their screen lighting up as if breathing


	2. Chapter 2

Max has had his body changed the steel suit will have surprises in future chapters so don't be so surprised later on the steel suit is more silver where the white should be and the blue is a little more darker while the black has hints of red in it and the suit now has even more tensile strength

"uuughhh steel what happened (Max suddenly sees Sidney on the ground) Sid are you alright (shes unconscious) ok at least shes still alive wheres elementor Steel (looks at his body then panics) wooooooh what happened to us Steel" max said

"aughhh Max" steel whined as he woke up

"im here buddy." max said said to his ultralink friend

"what happened to elementor is Sidney ok" max asked as steel did a scan on sidney

"yeah shes just knocked out." steel said assuring max she was alright "why do i feel like we got hit by a truck and wheres elementor" he asked max

"I don't know they just disappeared" max said looking around and found no trace of them

(just now waking up)'ooowwwww where am I' Sidney asked confused to where she was

'Steel we got to get her home ok' max said to steel through their bond

'sure thing turbro' steel replied

(forgot everything)"wow max steel" Sidney said in awe of seeing the hero of copper canyon

"ah greetings Sid ah citizen thanks for the assist" max said poorly trying to deepen his voice

"I helped max steel cool" she exclaimed

"ok lets get you home" max said as he picked her up and started flying to Sidney's house

Later on a building in copper canyon

"steel what happened to the steel suit it looks totally different" max said noticing the changes to his steel suit after he dropped sidney off

(Scanning...)"huh" said detecting something odd on his scans

"huh what huh" max said confused as to what steel picked up on his scans

"it says the steel suit is fine but your turbo energy is being drawn to 4 other places besides mine on your chest" steel said explaining what his scans were telling him

"hows that possible" max said confused as to how this was possible

"I don't know" Steel said just as confused as max was

(earth, water, fire, and air start to regain consciousness)

"my head is pounding" came the voice of the earth elementor

"aaaghhh would you be quiet mud ball" then came the voice of the fire elementor

"Silence all of you" and the voice of the water elementor

"Would you all please shut up" and finally the voice of air elementor

"steel who was that" max asked worried about the familiar voices he heard

"im to scared to find out" Steel said just as worried as max

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Everyone screamed in panic and shock

"what happened to us" fire yelled out in rage

"how should i know" earth said not knowing where they were

"where are our bodies" water yelled confused if they were all talking at once they weren't ultimate elementor so why weren't they in their own elemental bodies

"more importantly where are we" air asked confused to why they were in the city and not back at the cave

"ahhh hi" Max and Steel said not knowing how to approach this

"you" Earth, Water, Fire, and Air hissed at seeing their bitter enemies

"what have you done air head" fire said knowing his device had to be behind this whole fiasco

"the machine must have back fired making us apart of 'HIM'" air said explaining how the machine basically did the opposite of what it was suppose to do

"oh crud steel can you get them off us" Max asked hoping his best buddy could remove them

"sorry i can't" steel said plainly

"What why" Everyone(minus Steel) yelled wanting to know why they couldn't unlink

"well it because their ultralink to you like i am" steel said piecing everything together from his scans and due to the machine made the elementor's fully bonded to his body

"(silence)...WHAT" Everyone(minus steel) yelled at his announcement


	3. Chapter 3

(Previously on max steel coming together)

"WHAT"they all said (minus steel)

"were all ultralinked to max but the elementor's still have their elements bonded to their matrix cores" steel said explaining to everyone

"What does it matter we will destroy you traitor" fire said angrily

"hes right" water said agreeing with his elemental opposite

"ugghh yeah" earth said not knowing what else to say but agreeing with his brothers

"yes brothers let us take over this pathetic weakling" air said getting the other's to agree

(all try to take over max)

"why cant we control him" they all asked to no one in particular

"steel" max asked confused because he remembered when steel was able to manipulate his body when they first met

"i was ultralinked to you first making our bond stronger and mine more primary to you so they can't control you or unlink without our say so" steel explained relieving max of his worry

"ok that's a relief" max said

"release us you traitorous link" air said

"yes and we might spare you" water said lying through his teeth/gills

"yeah you piece of molten slag" fire said insultingly

"yeah uh let us go" earth said not knowing what else to say

"no and even if we did you would have 8 hours before shutting down" steel said

"what" asked elementor's confused and wondered by what steel meant

"with being linked to max you all need turbo energy to survive and can only survive being unlinked for 8 hours till total shut down from turbo energy depletion" steel explained the bond he and now the elementor's share

"so were all stuck together with each other pretty much" max basically shortening steels explanation

"we need to go to N-TEK to do a scan for any adverse effects" steel said wanting to see any other changes that his scanners couldn't pick up

"Wait steel how can we go to N-TEK looking like this with the elementor's" said max not wanting to cause an unnecessary situation where he got into trouble

"ohhhh ummmm OH I got it" steel exclaimed having a sudden idea

"we can use hologram mode to make it seem like the original steel suit and the elementor's could assist us" said steel

"wait why would we even cooperate with you" air asked wondering why they should help their enemies in anyway what so ever

"because were linked i go down you go to" said max like itt was the most obvious thing in the world

"go turbo flight" said max and steel

(the elementor's feel the turbo energy flow through them)

"what did you do i feel like a fire has been lit inside me" said fire feeling energized

"i feel like a tornado made of violent storming winds" said air

"my body feels like it could create and control water with ease" said water feeling his control over his power's were stronger then ever before

"my body feels like its made of the strongest stones and minerals" said earth feeling stronger then ever

that was turbo energy said max

"it boost your natural abilities and functions" said steel

"wow" said fire

"amazing" said air

"outstanding" said water

"awesome" said earth

"steel why does flight mode look so different" said max

(flight mode: flame design on wings silver body like new suit with the blue lines being darker with afterburners on back of knees and back)

"hold on...scanning... it appears the elementor's matrixes boosted the abilities and powers of our turbo modes" said steel

"so wait we can use their powers to boost our own awesome" said max thinking of what he could do with his current power's being boosted by the elementor's element's

"yeah it appears fire and wind can boost flight mode by increasing speed and give it offensive capabilities" said steel

"wow hey fire and air can you help me out better understand your powers to improve on control" max asked the two elemental ultralinks

"why should we help you whelp" said fire hating the very idea of helping him

"shut it hot head don't forget we need him alive for us to 'STAY' alive" said air hating the idea as well

"ugghhh...fine" said fire accepting airs reasoning

(fire and air start connecting to max allowing their elements to boost flight mode)

"whoa woooooooooooooooooooooooooooohoooooooooooooooooooooo" max exclaimed as he reached speed's he could only dream of

"wow my systems show everything is normal and were not even at full power" said steel surprised at how the suit was preforming

"ok steel were coming in on N-TEK display hologram mode to hide the elementor's said max

(landed in hanger)

"MAX" called out a voice surprising max and ultralinks 


	4. Chapter 4

max turned around seeing berto and calmed down

"oh hey berto what going on" max said as he relaxed seeing the only other teen at N-TEK

"whats going on your turbo power has skyrocketed through the roof and you were flying at new speeds that eclipsed your old speed record" berto exclaimed excited at the new development in max increase in his power's

"what really" max said as he was surprised not realizing how fast he was really going

"yeah man didn't you notice the massive increase" berto asked thinking max was messing with him about not realizing his new and improved speed

"kinda" said max

"ok so well do some test later on when your free cool" berto said knowing max had school and

"sure man" max said to his friend

(berto walks away)

"whoa that was close i thought we were caught" steel said

"ok steel find us a lab or training room to do a scan of our body so we can see if their are any side effects" max said hoping

...scanning... found one steel said showing max the direction's

(in empty lab with spare equipment)

"ok diagnostic is that your turbo energy skyrocketed like berto said and all our modes have improved due to the merge with the elementor's and it can only be activated when the elementor's connect with you to develop a proper link" steel said

"proper link" max asked what he meant

"we may have combined but they don't have a link due to them using a device to combine into you so when they didn't connect with you fully so you'll have to bond with them to make a full and proper link" steel explained

"ok" max said somehow understanding steel

"uuuummm what" earth asked confused by all this

"we have to fully merge with him to connect and combine for him to use our power like fire and air did" water explained to his to earth

fire and air growled at this information

"why are you so mad" steel asked

"because now he can use our powers and leave us to rust" said fire angrily

"yeah now we are going to be disposed of for scrap" air said thinking that would be their fate

"hey that's not gonna happen even though we were enemies it means im going to destroy you max said valuing all life and forgiving his enemies (surprising the elementor's and making steel smile with happiness and pride)

"why we have tried to destroy you" fire said

"we have been attacking you constantly"air said

"we have kidnapped your friends and family" water said

"and hurt you really bad" earth said

"yeah but it doesn't mean we cant start a new and become friends max said

"really" earth asked never really having a friend

"yeah" max said


	5. Chapter 5

(max fly's back home in his new turbo flight mode and comes through his window)

"where are we" air asked

"my house this is where i live with my mom right now were in my room said max

(the elementor's look and scan the messy room)

"why do we need to be here" water asked wondering why they were here

"i need to sleep" max said as the most obvious thing in the world

"whats sleeping" the elementor's asked

"its like a power down or recharge to be fully functional" max said

(the elementor's accepted the answer)

"hey steel can you unlink the elementor's from my body" max said

"are you sure max you shouldn't rush this" steel said hoping his partner knew what he was doing

"i am steel a true partnership and bond means meeting that person half way" max said hoping his partner trusted and believed in his decision

"alright" steel accepted his partner's decision

(all the ultralinks disengaged)

(fire looks like steel but red instead of blue with flame designs and the white is black)

(air looks like steel but silver instead of white and dark gray instead of blue)

(water looks like steel but baby blue instead of white and navy blue where the blue is)

(earth looks like steel but onyx instead of white and dark brown instead of blue)

"whoa" max and steel said looking at the ultralinks that looked exactly like steel minus the colors

"they look like you steel" max said surprised not knowing what to expect from seeing the elementor's ultralink bodies

"of course we do we are similar models buts our paint jobs are new must be due to the fusion with you and are elements" air said not knowing what else could cause their bodies to change

"wow im hot" fire said admiring his new appearance

"i look cool and refreshed" water said liking what he saw

"i look tougher then ever" earth said thinking he was awesome

(knock on door)"Max" molly said talking to him behind the closed door

(elementor's point blasters at door)"who is that" earth said not knowing who that was

"my mom everyone link up and steel put up on my regular cloths" max said not wanting his mom to find out about his sudden change

"on it" steel said changing max to his normal outfit

(everyone links up)

"max" molly asked her son

"yeah mom" max said as he was back in his regular outfit

"i just got a call from forge he said you're turbo energy has increased drastically are you ok" molly asked

"yeah just doing lots of training nothing new" max said coming up with a decent excuse

"well don't work yourself to hard ok" molly said as she was leaving

"isn't that the hostage i had when we first met" water said remembering the whiny female hostage

"yeah shes my mom" max said sadly at how bad he was reacting when he thought he lost his mother

"oh sorry" water said feeling the negative emotion's coming from max

"its ok its all in the past, now lets go to bed max" said going to his bed

(lies in bed quickly falling asleep leaving the elementor's to them selves)

"we need a way out of this pathetic human" wind said causing his brethren to look at him oddly

"why" said water and earth

"what do you mean why were held in the body of our enemy" air said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"yeah but he forgave us" earth said thinking this could be a fresh start

"and he gives us more respect then those stuck up megalinks" water said thinking that being a traitor might be better then dealing with scorn and disrespect from his superiors

"fire help me out" air said

"not yet" fire said shocking air

"why not" air said mad that his brother would actually like to stay with this human

"i want to see how this goes if he is a better option then what we've been doing said fire

"all of you would really become traitors over this-this human" air said angrily

(silence)

"fine well stay till he betrays us and locks us up" air said firmly

(unknown to them steel was awake keeping an eye on them)

(next morning)

(max wakes up)

"steel, earth, fire, water, and air you guys up" max said waking

"yeah were up" the ultralinks said groggily

"why do i feel so exhausted" earth said

"you feel like that after sleeping it goes away after a while" steel explained knowing sleep would be foreign to them

"oh that was sleeping not bad" fire said liking the concept of sleeping enjoying the experience

"ok stay here while i go see if my mom is here" max said seeing if his mom was here so he would know if it was safe for the 4 new link's to come out

"alright" all the ultralinks said

"ok she left for work you can come outside" max said letting the link's know it was safe to come outside

(the elementor's look and scanned the room)

"hey whats that" earth said pointing to a fancy black box with multiple wireless controllers on top

"its a game station" max said as he used it to play with steel when he had free time or it was raining

"ugh whats that" earth asked not knowing what it was

"it when you play graphic simulations to beat and or win the game "steel said giving his technological advanced explanation

"really that sounds awesome" the elementor's said thinking that it would be as awesome as it sounded

"yeah you guys can play when we get back from school" max said causing the elementor's to look down

"school" the elementor's asked curious to what it was

"yeah its a place of learning human history, math, science, and literature" max said explaining

"please as if your 'school' could teach us anything" fire said thinking it would be a waste of time

"eehhemm" water said pointing to earth not understanding anything

"touche" fire said begrudgingly admitted

"ok lets go but first we need a new look" max said thinking that a new steel suit meant a new look for his everyday outfit

(max has a new look steels symbol is silver the sweater is navy blue white shirt brown belt with rocky design and black pants with red flames at the bottom)

(school)

"hey sidney hey Kirby" max said

'its that girl' air said mentally causing all the elementor's to realize it was the girl they had kidnapped

hey ma-whoa man digging the new look you look really cool said Kirby

'yeah we look good' steel said through the bond

y-yeah max you look really nice said sidney (blushing)

really i didn't think it would make such an impact said max

'yeah whats the big deal' earth said

'idiots' air and water said

"well you're really rocking it dude" Kirby said thinking max new look was awesome

"thanks kirb" max said appreciating his friend's opinion

"hey check out mcgrath trying to be cool" butch said with his two followers

"leave him alone butch" sidney said defending her boyfriend

'take him down' the elementor's said not liking this human who voice was just laced with arrogance

"it's ok sid i can fight my own battles" max said impressing the ultralinks

"yeah mcgrath is a big boy and all grown up let him be a man" butch said mockingly

"ready when you are" max ready to fight the empty headed jock

"what is going on here" a surprising voice said

(everyone looks to see Mr thornhill)

"well" thornhill said

"nothing sir" max said glaring at butch

"yeah nothing" butch said glaring back at max

"alright everyone go to your classes" thornhill said causing everyone to go to their classes

"well settle this later" butch whispered to max

"anytime anywhere" max said ready to fight butch wherever whenever

(classroom)

(max is doing work while mentally talking to his ultralinks)

'you should have crushed him' earth said as he would've done just that to the ignorant human

'blown him away' said air thinking he deserved at least that much

'burn him to ashes' fire said seeing that action solved most of his problem's

'let him sink into the abyss' said water thinking that would be justice

'yeah but that would make me stoop to his level and i would be as bad as he is' max said steel bitterly agreed with that statement

that made the ultralink think on his words

"mcgrath can you answer the problem on the board" thornhill said

"ummm ahhhhh" max said blabbering trying to think of an answer as he wasn't paying attention

"well were waiting Mr mcgrath said thornhill

air and water see the problem as its weather based science

'evaporation and condensation' air and water said since it was a part of their element's so they knew the mechanic's

"evaporation and condensation" max said rather quickly

"wro-umm that's correct" said thornhill thinking max would be wrong because he seemed to not be paying attention

'wow thanks you two' said max grateful

'forget it' air said still not liking max

'no problem' water said glad he could help max deal with the old irritating human 


	6. Chapter 6

(max's house after school)

"so how do we do this" earth asked wondering about the controls

"you use the remote controls to control the actions of the avatar" steel said explaining the basics of how to use the controller

"hurry up so we can destroy some stuff" fire said eager to cause destruction and chaos

(steel was explaining video games to earth and fire)

"hey can you guys be quiet" max said as he was doing the last bits of his homework with the help of air and water

"ok hows this look" max ask wondering if he did the work right

"alright that should be good" water said thinking max did an ok job

"now lets go play some games" air said eager to see if it lived up to it's reputation

(plays action and violent video games for 2 hours)

"wow that was awesome" earth said in awe

"are you kidding i was on fire" fire said arrogantly

"ha yeah right i blew you away" air said chuckling at beating the hot head

(max's phone rings)"hello...uncle Ferris what is it...you need us right away...ok well be there" max said as he then hung up the phone

"forge needs us" steel asked

"yeah but he wouldn't tell me what for" max said a little worried about what his uncle could want

"we should go then" steel said sighing at the very thought

"why" water said not liking the idea of seeing forge but didn't understand why max and steel didn't

"yeah why should we listen to that bag of meat" said fire

"yeah he just a dumb human" earth said angrily remembering how forge punched him in his core

"we are the strongest why should we be at his beck and call" air said not liking the thought of his enemy answering to someone weaker then him especially to someone like Ferris

"well you see hes the commander of N-TEK and we go on missions and we just follow orders to get it done" steel explained their whole relationship and job with N-TEK

"hate to say it steel but their right all we do is follow orders and train why should we go in every time they call us in" max said seriously thinking he and steel deserved a break from all the work they did

"because what about saving the world" steel said bringing up a good point

"we still do that but we don't answer every call N-TEK gives us like for training or some other useless thing they want us to do" max said sick of the secret's and the lies and the lack of respect

"well ok" steel said agreeing with max and having similar thought's max had

"well go to N-TEK in a little while lets have more fun" max said as he got ready to play some more games

"awesome" the ultralinks exclaimed excited at the thought of sticking it to forge and having fun

(N-TEK 1 hour later)

"max" forge yelled angrily at max for being so late

"yeah uncle ferris" max said as nonchalantly "where have you been what took you so long" he asked thinking max should have had for a decent reason for being late

"i was busy" max said while his uncle looked at him if he was crazy

"you were busy doing what" forge asked incredulously wondering what would make max busy to come

"having fun with steel max" said as he didn't tell forge the whole truth

"max it is important that you immediately answer every call you receive from N-TEK" forge tried reasoning thinking max was going through a phase

"listen uncle ferris I have enough on my plate as it is with school being max steel and doing missions and all your training simulations I think im entitled to a little me time" max said basically dumping his whole load to the man

forge was shocked but understood that max did more then his fair share with both N-TEK and school so maybe max was right and deserved some time to himself after all he done with so little in return "ok I understand but back to why I called you here elementor is gone and we did a scan and found traces of him in a cave but we also found traces of your turbo energy at the cave so do you mind telling me what happened" he asked leaving max on the spot on what he should tell his uncle

everyone in max's body had the same thought 'oh crud'


	7. Chapter 7

Max and the ultralinks were thinking of ways they could get out of this until a sudden idea popped into Max's head

"w-well when the elementor's absorbed so much of my turbo energy they blew up" Max said remembering what would happen to him if he had to much turbo energy

forge seem to have accepted the answer seeing as he knew what would happen if something had to much turbo energy

"alright listen you're going to go through some flight drills with Kat and Jefferson in 10 so get ready" forge said as he walked away to go take care of other N-TEK business

(20 minutes later)

Max was in his original flight mode so elementor's wouldn't be found out

"hey Max you ready for us to go through some drills" Kat said as she finished refueling her jet

"yeah you think you can keep up" Max said arrogantly getting a shocked look from Kat and Jefferson who just arrived eating a cheeseburger

"hold up just one second you think you can out fly me and Kat" Jefferson said while munching on his burger making sure he knew what Max meant

"oh no I don't 'think' I can beat you I 'know' I can" Max said cockily getting some amused responses from the ultralinks

'lets do it max this will be awesome' steel said excited

'show these fools our power' wind said eager to blow these fools away

'yes lets show these fools what happens when you challenge us' fire said eagerly not realizing what he was saying

'lets do it' water said eagerly wanting nothing more to beat the N-TEK troops

'yeah lets crush them' earth said as he was always ready for some action

(30 minutes later on a rooftop in copper canyon)

"alright Max first one to the base wins" Jefferson said revving up his boosters on his jet with Kat by his side

"alright but lets make this more interesting winner gets a favor from the loser" Max said

"alright get ready to owe us a favor" Jefferson said

"ready" Kat said beginning the countdown

"get set" Jefferson said

"go" yelled Max making both him and the N-TEK duo flew threw the sky

'hey wind fire you guys want help me beat these guys' Max said mentally through the ultralink bond

wind and fire didn't say anything as they pushed as much of their power into max making a sudden explosion in mid air signaling Max had blasted through the sound barrier

(with Kat and Jefferson)

"whoa Kat did you see that" Jefferson said not believing what he just saw

"yeah from the looks of these readings Max just hit mach 1 and his speed keeps climbing" Kat said not able to understand how Max's power jumped to such high proportions in such a short time compared to his previous rate of growth

(N-TEK base 20 minutes later)

Max was standing in the middle of the hanger and saw Kat and Jefferson's beginning to descend and land

as the two senior agents got out of the jet they walked straight to Max

"Max what was that how were you able to do that" Jefferson asked not being very specific to Max

"do what" Max said playing dumb to what Jefferson was asking

"Max we just saw you break through the sound barrier and that requires tremendous speed and we've seen your speed from previous flight drills and your speed jumped by a huge margin to reach where it is now what we don't understand is how" Kat said while she pulled up Max's results on her tablet of his previous flight drills that recorded his progress

"well it just happened" Max said blowing them off but Kat grabbed his wrist to stop him

"Max we're your friends you can trust us" Kat said not knowing the affect her words would have

"oh I can trust you that's funny seeing how everyone seems to be hiding everything from me and steel" Max said in a bitter tone making both agents to take a step back realizing Max always had the short end of the stick

"listen Max we know you might not have answers to all you're questions but-" Jefferson was saying until Max cut him off

"I need to be on a 'need to know basis' well forget that im not gonna work with people who don't seem to trust me and leave me in the dark" Max said transforming into his basic flight mode and creating a sonic boom as he flew from the ground sending Kat and Jefferson flying back

(in the sky over copper canyon)

'Max what do you know about N-TEK' water asked but instead of Max replying steel beat him to it

'that it tries to help the world by solving its biggest issues while also dealing with Dread and formely stopping you guys from causing chaos' he explained getting surprised 'looks' from the elemental ultralinks

'that is only the tip of the ice burg we ultralinks are an alien race that combine and improve what we link to and weaponize it' wind explained the basic information all ultralinks knew

'hey how come steel doesn't know any of this even earth knows this' fire said not understanding how an omega-class warrior didn't know such common knowledge but a hard headed link like earth did

"when me and steel first met he said his memory core was damaged and didn't remember anything from his past" Max explained getting surprised 'looks' from the elementor's as they didn't know what to say

'hey wait wind what are other ultralinks like' steel asked his fellow link curious about his race

'we are a race that took over planets and eradicated races to absorb and expand for the glory of our ruler Makino' wind explained how all ultralinks operated under the command of their 'glorious' leader

Max and steel were surprised at the information they had just received as it answered most of the questions

"listen you guys thanks for what you told us you didn't have to and it'll be a lot of help" Max said making the ultralinks happy that they were being appreciated

approaching his window Max decided to slow down in order to land safely in his room

Max transformed into his new outfit and got ready for bed but having an idea

"hey guys if you can increase my turbo modes can you improve my weapons" Max asked thinking steel might have an answer

'well since they have your turbo energy they can link with your weapons and we might see some new additions to our arsenal' steel said thinking of the possible out comes of how the weapons would work with the different ultralinks

(outside max's room)

Molly was worried about Max seeing as how he was acting out with people in N-TEK as she received a call from Forge as he notifies her on Max's progress and problems he doesn't want her to know about she decided to keep a closer eye on her son to figure out what was going on


	8. Chapter 8

(outside copper canyon)

Max was currently testing out the elementor's powers with the spare weapons he kept in the turbo car whenever he was to far away from C.Y.T.R.O

right now he was using the turbo sword with fire and cut through a boulder twice his size he tested out the sword with water, earth, and wind

with wind the speed and sharpness of his swing greatly increased

with water the blade was sharper and he could manipulate the water into torrents using the sword like a wand

with earth the blade became heavier making it slower but tougher then it was and was able to make seismic attacks when he struck the ground

the turbo blaster had the most results

with fire the blaster became a flame thrower

with wind it shoot out a continues vortex of wind that blew everything away

with water it shoot out a high-pressure stream of water that was strong enough to cut steel

with earth the blaster didn't shoot anything which disappointed the elementor as he felt like he let Max down

with the tests over they all got in the turbo car they saw a blinking light in the car a knew someone was contacting him so he answered

"MAX" uncle Ferrus yelled through the com surprising everyone

"whats up uncle Ferrus" Max said wondering what his uncle sounded so angry about

"whats up is that you've been throwing around so much turbo energy it off the charts just what are you doing" the furious commander yelled very furiously

Max thought that practicing so far away from the city would bring less attention to himself but he forgot that his power increased so much he would be easier to pick up

"listen Max tell steel to send us your coordinates and we'll pick you up and when you get back to base we will talk about why you are out there" forge said

"yeah thats not gonna happen" Max said nonchalantly in a not caring tone

"max this isn't a request this is a direct order" forge said in a serious tone

"let me tell you something uncle Ferrus I don't work for N-TEK I don't get paid and im not one of your little soldiers you cant always tell me what to do it's my life to live" Max said disconnecting from the com

the ultralinks were in shock at how Max completely blew off Ferrus and the elementor's loved that he was taking pride in himself and stating he was not going to be controlled by N-TEK

"ok guys let's go home" Max said to all the ultralinks as they drove off towards his home not noticing a cloaked ship that was following him

(inside the ship)

Naught was currently in his ship as he had picked up huge spikes in turbo energy so he went to investigate and to his pleasant surprise he found Max steel

"oh this is to perfect Max steel all alone" Naught said preparing his Dread Naughts to attack Max steel

(back with Max as he drives through the desert)

'man I can't believe what you said to forge you really let him have it' steel said happily as he and forge never got along so it made him happy that he was ticked off

'are you kidding me that was amazing it was the best' air said in a joyful tone liking the fact that Max stuck it to the person he hated most

'he must be seething inside' fire said chuckling and enjoying the fact Ferrus was ticked off

'yeah he-' earth was saying till suddenly the turbo cars sensor was going off and an explosion happened in front of the car causing Max to turn the wheel making the car spin and drift out of control

"everyone link up" Max said as everyone went to their linked spots on Max's body as Max ejected from his car and saw a familiar black ship with red highlights and had only one thought come to everyone's mind 'Dread'

"well hello Max steel what a surprise to see you all the way out here all alone" came the voice of naught from the jets com system

"oh man it's just you wow for a second there I thought you were Dread man what a relief" Max said as he may have been able to defeat Dread before he always had back up but now he was all alone not counting the ultralinks since they were a team and fought together but it was naught only him he got beat up all the time so its no worry for the teen hero

"oh you think of me as some sort of joke well lets see whose laughing when I take you down and deliver you to Dread" the former head of THI said confidently over the com and saw Max laughing

'oh man is he serious' steel said not being able to contain his laughter

'I think he is he must be dumber than earth if he thinks he could beat us' air said confidently while chuckling

'ha ha yeah…. Hey' earth said feeling insulted

'oh both of you shut up im going to enjoy this' water said wanting to see naught get pummeled

"ok lets do this go turbo flight" Max yelled transforming into his new flight mode charging at the ship

"go turbo strength" and when he transformed his strength mode now had brown around the helmet and had four solid earth spikes on his knuckles and his finger tips were now very sharp claws but still like the rest of his suit

"oh man this is so awesome" Max exclaimed as he made a collision with the ship breaching the hull and transforming back to his new steel suit

"well hello Max steel and must I say I like the new look" naught said transforming not realizing he had the elementor's

"thanks but let me show you its not just for show" Max said punching naught making him crack the glass window of the ship

"whoa when did you suddenly become so strong" naught said amazed by his sudden growth in his enemies strength

"well naught besides the new suit you can say im new and improved" Max exclaimed at he lifted up naught and started pummeling him

"ugh I don't know what happened to you but it isn't worth finding out later" he said smashing his fist on the glass being sucked out of the ship leaving max inside the ship as it was about to crash into the ground

"ugh you guys alright" Max asked his ultralink companions

they all said yes but Max saw that the ships mainframe was still on he didn't know what was on it due to it being incripted but he might as well download the information

"hey steel can you crack the code to these files" the turbo teen asked

'maybe but it could take a while' steel said already starting up his program to hack into the files

"well lets get out of here" Max said leaving the ship but as he did he heard noise coming from the ship and saw a dozen dreadnaught's "oh come on" Max complained as he got into his signature stance and said "go turbo speed" Max's speed mod had now some new features like the white being silver and having a darker silver colored blades on his forearms that resembled the ones of his scuba mode

"whoa this is going to be sweet" Max said running at a speed of mach two and each time he landed a single hit on the dreadnaught's it left an imprint of his fist on the metal and by the time he finished the dreadnaught's were so badly damage they couldn't even access or engage their self destruct

"man that was to easy" Max said with the ultralinks agreeing but were still impressed as to what had happened

even from far away they could hear the turbo car's sensor was going basically telling them that something was coming and when they looked in the direction of the alert they saw an N-TEK battalion

the turbo team all shared one thought and it was heard through the link surprising them when it was said 'oh crud'


End file.
